jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Everything or Nothing
Consoles |genre = Third-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 2 Xbox Nintendo GameCube Game Boy Advance |preceded by = 007 Hover Chase |followed by = GoldenEye: Rogue Agent }} James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing is a third-person shooter video game, where the player controls Ian Fleming's master spy, James Bond. Bond is modeled after and voiced by Pierce Brosnan, in his final performance in the role. Developed by EA Redwood Shores and published by Electronic Arts, it was released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Nintendo GameCube consoles in February 2004. The Game Boy Advance version (released at the end of 2003) was developed by Griptonite Games and when linked to the GameCube version via the Nintendo GameCube–Game Boy Advance link cable allowed unique premium content. Everything or Nothing includes 29 missions as well as 4 unlockable bonus missions, numerous gadgets supplied by Q and the return of the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish from the 2002 film Die Another Day. Plot Tajikistan James Bond Everything or Nothing opens in the mountains of Tajikistan where an arms trade is about to begin. The merchandise is a nuclear suitcase-bomb that was stolen from a stockpile of old Soviet Union weapons. James Bond is tasked with making sure that the trade is not completed. After Bond completes the mission, he is extracted via helicopter outside of the military base. Egypt Afterwards, a Russian female scientist, named Dr. Katya Nadanova, of the Oxford Department of Microtechnology is kidnapped by a terrorist cell and is taken to their headquarters in southern Egypt. Her invention, a new kind of microtechnology used to enter electrical wires and repair damage at microscopic level, is also stolen. James Bond is once again called in to action. He destroys the stolen technology and chases after the terrorist's train managing to board stealthfully. Aboard, Bond has a confrontation with his old enemy: Jaws. The two fight and Bond wins. Arriving at an helipad-vagon, Bond sees Nadanova trapped with handcuffs at this vagon. The general escapes by helicopter and blows up a bridge, putting Bond and Nadanova into a trap. But there's still an helicopter, so they manage to escape before the train falls down the valley. They fly through the Valley of the Kings until Bond finally shoots the leader down. Bond drops off Katya at a nearby military complex, although unbeknownst to Bond, Katya meets with a Russian ex-KGB special officer turned businessman, named Nikolai Diavolo - the former protege of Max Zorin. During the meeting Katya delivers a small vial containing a mysterious substance to Diavolo. Peru Later, MI6 loses contact with 003, sent to investigate the mining of newly-discovered platinum reserves in western Peru. Bond is sent to a town on the Northwestern Peruvian coastline, located high above the Pacific Ocean on a series of cliffs. Bond learns that 003's last contact was with an American geologist named Serena St. Germaine. They meet and she takes him to the mining complex near ancient Incan ruins. Once there, Bond discovers 003 had been violently questioned by Nikolai Diavolo. Bond makes himself known to Diavolo and after shooting 003, Diavolo orders the guards to chase him through the mining complex and ruins. When Bond reaches 003 he tells Bond that Diavolo sets his plans in New Orleans but dies of blood loss. At the end of the mining tunnels, Bond reaches a cliff where a helicopter appears with Katya Nadanova in it, holding Serena hostage. She throws Serena out of the copter and Bond dives off the cliff after her. Dodging obstacles and enemy fire, he finally catches Serena and fires a grappling hook into the cliff wall. Upon returning to the town, Bond and Serena are met with military forces who are being paid off by Diavolo to protect him. Bond quickly returns Serena to her cottage in the dense forest, and goes on to reach the extraction point. Bond drives into a moving plane just as the military catches up with him. New Orleans MI6 had learned that Diavolo had employed an Interpol-sought war criminal named Arkady Yayakov. Yayakov secretly owns a night club in New Orleans along with the a local crime ring. Bond goes to New Orleans during Mardi Gras and stealthfully enters the night club where he meets Mya Starling, an NSA agent assigned to spy on Yayakov. Chaos erupts when Bond enters the main lounge of the club and Agent Starling's cover is blown. Yayakov kidnaps the NSA agent and leaves the club. Bond fights the thugs and chases Yayakov through an underground tunnel system that was used to traffic drugs and suchlike. Yayakov, Starling and Bond arrive in a gigantic 19th century graveyard. Yayakov hands over Agent Starling to Jean Le Rouge, a local mobster. Le Rouge and Bond run through the graveyard until they reach a crematorium where they have the final fight. Bond kills Le Rouge and saves Starling. Bond is then sent to a remote area further north outside of New Orleans. At a secret lab inside an old, run-down villa, Bond discovers that Diavolo is using Yayakov to manipulate the purpose of Dr. Nadanova's microtechnology. They have managed to create a brand new weapon of mass destruction: microtechnology, infused with a natural chemical compound found only in the bayous of Louisiana, that literally eats away at all kinds of metal - save for platinum. Bond destroys the lab, killing Yayakov in the process but Jaws suddenly appears and smashes through the old villa, driving a platinum tanker truck filled with the metal-eating nanobots. Jaws' orders are to crash the truck into the levees that surround New Orleans and let the nanobots go to work destroying the levees, thus flooding New Orleans. Bond hops onto a motorcycle and chases Jaws across the Lake Pontchartrain Causeway and finally rams the truck off the bridge and into the lake below. Later, MI6 learns that the operation in New Orleans was meant to be a test run for the metal-eating nanobots. James Bond returns to Peru to investigate what Diavolo plans to do with his new weapon. With the help of Serena St. Germaine, Bond infiltrates Diavolo's personal estate and covertly enters himself in a rally car race. The reward for coming in at first place is dinner with Diavolo. Naturally, Bond wins. However, Diavolo has already caught on to Bond's snooping around, and has both Bond and Serena captured. Bond breaks loose and manages to rescue Serena, killing a large number of Diavolo's henchmen in the process. Back together, Bond and Serena hijack one of the race cars and speed through town. Bond wants to see Diavolo's platinum mines first-hand. They go to the mines and Bond investigates. It is there when he learns of Nadanova's treachery and Bond escapes the mine, leaping through a hole in the rock where Serena is waiting in a helicopter. Russia Now in Russia, Diavolo uses his platinum army to break through to Red Square in Moscow and attempts to release toxic gas into the Kremlin. Preventing this, Bond discovers that there is a nuclear bunker under the Kremlin. Diavolo plans to launch several long-since decommissioned ballistic missiles - replacing their missing warheads with metal-eating Nanotech payloads. Rappelling down a large elevator shaft, 007 is confronted by Nadanova and escapes from her men by shooting out the elevator's brakes. As the platform plummets out of control, Bond and a flamethrower-wielding Jaws battle each-other; concluding with the spy using an aircraft's ejector seat to escape. The elevator violently crashes and Bond safely parachutes to the bottom of the shaft. He proceeds into the bunker and deactivates the missiles. While returning to the surface via the freight elevator, Diavolo and Nadanova attack Bond from an adjacent shaft using a Russian hoverjet. Bond destroys it, killing Nadanova, but Diavolo manages to eject just in time. Diavolo makes his way to the surface, where he manually reactivates one of the missiles using a telemetry tower and aims it at London. Fighting through his remaining men, Bond destabilises the tower using a rocket launcher, causing Diavolo to plunge into the fiery missile silo below. However, Diavolo manages to press the launch button before falling and Bond is forced to use a nearby anti-aircraft turret to shoot down the missile. Catastrophe averted, 007 meets Serena outside the Kremlin and embraces her. Cast & characters James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) - Everything or Nothing.png|James Bond (Pierce Brosnan)|link=James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) Nikolai Diavolo - Profile.png|Nikolai Diavolo (Willem Dafoe)|link=Nikolai Diavolo M (Judi Dench) - Everything or Nothing.png|M (Judi Dench)|link=M (Judi Dench) Jaws - Everything or Nothing.png|Jaws (Richard Kiel)|link=Jaws Q - Everything or Nothing.png|Q (John Cleese)|link=Q (John Cleese) Katya Nadanova (2) - Profile.png|Dr. Katya Nadanova (Heidi Klum)|link=Dr. Katya Nadanova Mya Starling - Profile_(2).png|Mya Starling (Mýa Harrison)|link=Mya Starling Serena St. Germaine - Profile (2).png|Serena St. Germaine (Shannon Elizabeth)|link=Serena St. Germaine Miss Nagai - Profile (GC).png|Miss Nagai (Misaki Ito)|link=Miss Nagai Arkady Yayakov - Profile (2).png|Arkady Yayakov (Keith Szarabajka)|link=Arkady Yayakov Jack (003) - Profile (GC).png|003 (James Arnold Taylor)|link=Jack Mason Jean Le Rouge - Profile (GC).png|Jean Le Rouge (Marc Graue)|link=Jean Le Rouge Lotus - Profile.png|Lotus |link=Lotus (character) Suggs - Profile (1).png|Suggs |link=Suggs Regina - Profile (1).png|Regina |link=Regina Feng - Profile (1).png|Feng |link=Feng M Sappho - Profile.png|M. Sappho |link=M. Sappho Characters Unlockable in Multiplayer *Baron Samedi -30 multiplayer points. *Oddjob -50 multiplayer points *Egypt Commander-90 multiplayer points *Hazmat Guard-110 multiplayer points *Mya -130 multiplayer points *Egypt Guard-180 multiplayer points *South Commander-210 multiplayer points *Moscow Guard-230 multiplayer points *Le Rouge-260 multiplayer points *Agent 003 -290 multiplayer points *Diavolo Moscow -400 multiplayer points *Serena -430 multiplayer points *Miss Nagai -450 multiplayer points Equipment Weapons *Walther P99 (silenced or unsilenced) *Desert Eagle *Golden Gun (unlockable by a cheat code) *Platinum Gun (unlockable by a cheat code) *SPAS-12 *Heckler & Koch MP5K *SIG 552 *AK-74 (The game calls it an AK-74, but it actually looks like an AK-47/AKM.) *Dragunov *AT-420 (Actually is a M202A1) Gadgets *Coin grenades (Fragmentation, strobe and EMP grenades disguised as coins) *Thermovision *Q-Spider (remote controlled robot) *Dart gun **Network Tap *Nano Suit (invisibility) Vehicles These are the vehicles you can use throughout the game. Note that some of them can carry more or stronger weapons if you earn enough gold medals during the course of play. These upgrades have been put in parentheses. *Chimera Motorcycle — Missiles. *Porsche Cayenne Turbo — Missiles, machine guns, invisibility (Cluster bombs, laser machine guns). *Helicopter — Missiles, bombs and flares (Double missiles). *Peruvian tank — cannon, machine guns (Laser machine guns). *Triumph Daytona 600 — Missiles, flamethrower, shotgun (More range both to flamethrower and shotgun). *Aston Martin V12 Vanquish — Missiles, machine guns, electromagnetic pulse, acid slick (Laser machine guns, fire acid slick). **RC Car — Low-range laser. *Platinum tank — Cannon, plasma gun, nano shells ("Warmer" cannons, platinum armor) *Limousine — Smoke Screen *Volotech Truck *Rally Car Unlockable upgrades *Golden Gun - 1 Platinum Medal *Improved Traction - 3 Platinum Medals *Improved Battery - 5 Platinum Medals *Double Ammo - 7 Platinum Medals *Double Damage - 9 Platinum Medals *Full Ammo - 11 Platinum Medals *Cloak - 13 Platinum Medals *Full Battery - 15 Platinum Medals *All Weapons - 17 Platinum Medals *Unlimited Battery - 19 Platinum Medals *Unlimited Ammo - 23 Platinum Medals *Slow Motion Driving - 25 Platinum Medals *Platinum Gun - 27 Platinum Medals Levels Behind the scenes Everything or Nothing is the second Bond game played in the third-person and is the first Bond game to feature a two-player cooperative mode, however, unlike its modern predecessors, Everything or Nothing lacks a true deathmatch multiplayer mode, a popular staple in Bond games since 1997's GoldenEye 007. The game's engine evolved from the engine used in Agent Under Fire. Like its predecessor, the driving sections were developed using a separate engine by EA Canada. The driving was based on the engine from Need for Speed. Erik Strickland and Louis Gascoigne were the lead engineers on the 3rd person action portion of the game. Its name is derived from EON Productions, the name of the production company behind the James Bond films; long thought to be an abbreviation of Everything or Nothing. The game received high praise from some quarters, with some critics calling it "the Bond movie for 2004" due in part to its high production values. The game was penned by screenwriter Bruce Feirstein who wrote the Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies and co-scripted the Bond films GoldenEye and The World Is Not Enough. For the first time in any James Bond game, Electronic Arts hired many actors to model the characters after, as well as their voice talents. In addition to Pierce Brosnan, Judi Dench and John Cleese reprised their roles from previous Bond films, the game features well-known actors Willem Dafoe, Shannon Elizabeth, Heidi Klum and Vladimir Cuk as well as actor Richard Kiel, who played Jaws in the classic 007 films. It is the first Bond game to use the voice of the then-current James Bond, Pierce Brosnan. It was also his final performance as Bond before stepping aside in 2004. Although to most moviegoers, his final movie performance was in 2002's Die Another Day. Everything or Nothing is also the second James Bond video game to have its own original theme song but the first to be sung by a well-known R&B singer. The singer was Mya, who also has a part as a Bond girl in the game. In addition, the soundtrack was composed by Sean Callery best known for scoring television shows such as Bones, 24 and La Femme Nikita. The soundtrack features a new rendition of the famed James Bond Theme by Callery. Reception Everything or Nothing received positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation 2 version 84.75% and 84/100, the GameCube version 84.41% and 84/100, the Xbox version 83.10% and 83/100 and the Game Boy Advance version 69.58% and 73/100. GameSpot gave it an 8.8, calling it "a really great game, perhaps the best James Bond game ever made". IGN said "EA shakes things up and gives us a fresh new perspective on how good Bond can be." However, some critics were not as impressed. UK gaming magazine Edge gave the game a 5/10, saying that "It's perhaps because the title benefits from such a high production spend, in fact, that the average design and execution becomes more pronounced." Game Informer bemoaned the Game Boy Advance version's poor controls and awkward isometric camera, saying that "I’m not a big proponent of the isometric view, and marrying it to sloppy stealth-style gameplay only exacerbates the problem. It’s sort of hard to plan your next move when you can only see about 10 virtual feet in front of you, and as a result it’s usually easier to just run and gun your way through the levels." Some publications were more favorable. GameSpot's review called it "A brief yet satisfying action game that faithfully captures the look and feel of a typical James Bond movie." Likewise, 1UP.com thought that the game as a whole was serviceable, save for how short it was, saying that "The only serious black mark on EoN is its length -- you can bulldoze through Bond's story in a few short hours, and the extra difficulty levels will likely not be enough to entice you to try again." Even non-video game publications praised the game's feel. Maxim gave it a perfect ten and stated that players can "race through a shitstorm of artillery fire in a Porsche Cayenne Turbo (complete with “Q-cloak” invisibility feature) or missile-firing Triumph Daytona 600." The Times gave it all five stars and stated that "the over-the-shoulder style does allow for the seamless integration of glossy scenes to drive on the plot and add a more genuine movie-like feel to the game." The Cincinnati Enquirer gave it four-and-a-half stars out of five and called it "An ambitious but successful interactive adventure that blurs the lines between motion pictures and video games." Entertainment Weekly gave it a B+ and said, "Action addicts still get their share of mayhem, however, as EON delivers some spectacular levels, including a breakneck highway chase on a flamethrower-equipped motorcycle. Her Majesty would definitely approve." Gallery Screenshots EoN_-_Bond_confronts_Diavolo_and_Nadanova.png|Bond confronts Diavolo and Nadanova as they prepare to launch their nanotech ICBMs. 007_EON_gameplay_official_pics_3.jpg 007_EON_gameplay_official_pics_2.jpg 007_EON_gameplay_official_pics.jpg 740full-james-bond-007_-everything-or-nothing-screenshot.jpg Platinum Gun.png Enemy Missile Truck.png Daytona 600 vs Enemy Cars.png RC Car.png Bond's Rally Car.png Concept artwork New_Orleans_(Everything_or_Nothing)_by_Peter_Rubin.jpeg| New_Orleans_Volotech_(Everything_or_Nothing)_by_Peter_Rubin.jpeg| New_Orleans_safehouse_(Everything_or_Nothing)_by_Peter_Rubin.jpeg| Head_renders_-_Everything_or_Nothing.jpg Daytona Triumph 600, and an unknown girl who could be either Mya Starling or Serena St. Germaine. Promotional artwork Everything_or_Nothing_promotional_print_artwork.png| Everything_or_Nothing_promotional_poster.jpg| 007-everything-or-nothing-usa-europe-en-fr-de.png|The Gameboy Advance cover for the game. EON_cover_J.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 2 cover. James bond 007 - everything or nothing.jpg|an early promo image featuring James Bond, the 007_Katya_Nadanova.jpg 007_Mya_Harrison.jpg| 007_Nikolai_Diavolo.jpg| Video References * See also * James Bond video games Category:James Bond video games Category:Video games with original storyline Category:Third-person shooters Category:Electronic Arts